


Job

by MelyndaR



Series: Highlights series [9]
Category: Courageous (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam finds a verse that helps him in his struggle with Emily's death and helps him go to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job

_And thou shalt be secure, because there is hope; yea, thou shalt dig about thee, and thou shalt take thy rest in safety. (11:18)_

* * *

Lying on his side in his bed, blanketed by sheets and the inky darkness of midnight, Adam Mitchell glared at the shape on his side table that he knew to be his sleeping pills. Now that a full month had gone by since Emily's passing, he had begun to realize that he was becoming dependant on the sleep aid to get the rest that he needed. So he had decided that tonight he wouldn't use them.

As it was, midnight had come and was in the process of going, yet he still couldn't go to sleep. Thoughts of Emily and all that he had lost swirled in his head, keeping him awake. He sighed and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. If he was going to awake, he might as well do something constructive with the time.

He grabbed his Bible from off of the dresser, purposely not seeing the framed photo of his two children that was also on the dresser. As he padded past the bed on his way to the bedroom door, he heard Victoria stirring in her sleep. Adam froze, turning to look at her.

She was such a light sleeper, and it had gotten worse since Emily's crash. He hurt as much for her as he did for himself, in some ways more for her than him, because in some ways Emily's death had hit her harder than it had him. He crept over to her side of the bed and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before stealing out into the living room. He settled into his recliner, flipped the lamp on, and opened his Bible to the book of Job. He might as well read about someone whose life had gone worse than his was.

In time, Adam lost himself in the story as he read one chapter after another. And then he stopped, finding a verse that popped out to him.

Job 11:18. "And thou shalt be secure, because there is hope; yea, thou shalt dig _about thee, and_ thou shalt take thy rest in safety."

He sat back in his seat, thinking. _"Take thy rest in safety" "because there is hope."_ He did have hope – he had hope of seeing Emily again. So why was he so busy dwelling on the nine years worth of memories that he had made with her here on earth when he could be looking forward to the eternity that he would one day spend with her?

It was a comforting thought that brought a smile to his tired expression. He would have to share the verse and his thoughts about it with Victoria tomorrow.

Knowing that he had found the verse that he needed, Adam turned the light back off and closed his Bible. Before he could even get to his feet to go back to bed, he had already fallen asleep right there in the recliner.


End file.
